


A Fine Mix-up

by StarlightNinjaThief



Series: Tommy & Scout [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Deaf, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightNinjaThief/pseuds/StarlightNinjaThief
Summary: The Queen-Smoak family has their welcome home party and Tommy has a date that goes awry.





	A Fine Mix-up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MariaVT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaVT/gifts).

Emily ‘Scout’ Morgan walked up to the door in the suburbs of Star City. Not swanky like the Queen mansion but modest. She lived in a smaller place - rented - but it’s hers.

The Queen-Smoak family was having a dinner tonight; the least she could do was bring something. Scout rang the bell - turning her hearing aids up and feeling for vibrations. The door opened and there stood Oliver Queen. She’d been a little starstruck, being a supporter of vigilantes. She still felt she’d hallucinated Tommy coming into the bakery twice that week. Plus come on, it’s Oliver Queen.

“Hello, who are you?” he was on guard a bit (who could blame him).

The shorter girl could barely see over the boxes and assumed what he asked. “I’m Emily Morgan from Sweet Love Cupcakes the bakery. Oliver gave her a critical eye. “I know your wife....”

Suddenly his face broke into a grin. “Oh, you’re Scout!”

“Yes,” she chuckled, relieved. He let her in, taking some of the packages.

“You didn’t have to bring all this,” he was saying when she could see again.

“Well I came a little early to....” It was then she noticed the long buffet table against one wall. “And you have food?” she trailed off.

Felicity came into the room. “Oliver, is that...”

The young baker looked around. “Seems like I’m way overdressed.”

The blonde hacker saw the panicked look and shouted “Thomas Arthur Merlyn, get your ass in here!”

“Lis, what’s the rush? Did Ollie -” Tommy saw Scout who was stone still.

Felicity’s tone was low but firm, “Did you ask her to cater?! She’s my friend. I thought when I introduced you -”

“I didn’t, I swear!” he turned to explain but Scout was gone, the door closed.

“I’ll go talk to her,” the hacker sighed.

“No this is my fault.” Tommy rushed out the door leaving their other friends confused.

He saw Scout booking it down the street and knew calling out would be useless so he jogged ahead to cut her off.

He lay one hand out, the other motioning to her. “Turn them up.”

She looked away red with shame. “God Tommy, I’m embarrassed enough - just let me go,” trying to get past him.

“I don’t have enough words in your vocabulary - I wish I did - so just turn them up.” Scout sniffled and did. “I’m sooo sorry. I didn’t invite you to feed everyone, I swear!”

“But everytime you came in you talked about the the party and the food and how the Queens wanted me there....”

This time _he_ hung his head. “Scout, I was trying to show interest and usually I’m smoother than that. Guess I lose the Merlyn charm around you,” he blushed.

“But no one told me it was casual. I looked like a freak next to jeans,” she stressed.

Tommy lifted her chin and smiled. “You look beautiful,” he signed.

Scout’s eyes widened. “What did you say?!”

He made the motion again quietly. “Beautiful.”

She wore a sea-green dress and sparkly earrings. “I’ve never had a serious relationship before.”

“I’ve never had someone I cared to,” Tommy confesses. “Ready?”

The new couple walked back to the house. “Think they’ll like me after that little scene?”

“They’ll love you.”

And just like that, they had a first kiss. Simple yet full of new feelings.

The pair then joined the party. Felicity and Thea pulled Scout aside to squeal over the development while the boys rolled their eyes, Tommy smirking.

The new girl was surprised everyone loved her food. As she got to know them she learned they were like her crowd at the bakery.

William was intelligent, Oliver well-traveled and weary sometimes.

Roy was skilled but kind.

Digg protective; Rory creative.

Thea was the listener and fashion guru.

And Tommy....

“Hey, pretty boy, did you ever have the charm?” Sin asked.

The End!


End file.
